


The Confessional

by emmykay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakairu_kink, Confessions, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession time.  Transitional deacon!Iruka.  Possibly sacrilegious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the [kakairu kink meme.](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=772032#t772032>%20kakairu%20kink%20meme</a>.%0A%0APrompt:%20<i>Priest!fic</i><hr>)
> 
> Prompt: _priest!kink_
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all affiliated characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

"Father!"

Iruka looked up from his papers, the usual response on his lips. "Suzume, I've told you that I'm a deacon. Not a priest. I'm still in seminary and I haven't been called by the bishop yet - " His voice dried up at the way the normally phlegmatic secretary rushed into the room, panting and pale. 

"Suzume?" he questioned, voice gentle. "You okay?"

"Oh, Father," Suzume's dark eyes were wide in panic. "Father - the other father, Father Chieko - he's got chest pain - I've got to take him to the hospital - pleaselockup!" She tossed a set of keys onto his desk. With that, she disappeared, smoke virtually shooting from her heels.

Iruka sat there, alarmed. With a shake of his head, he stood up, dropping the keys into the pocket of his pants. Suzume was a great parish secretary. She would contact him when Father Chieko's condition became more clear. In the meantime, he had to do what Suzume had asked of him.

He walked around the church, thankful that due to the late hours and the quiet nature of the area, there wasn't anybody about. Oh, wait. There was a light still to turn out in the main area of the church,and the Tabernacle light in the sanctuary to keep on. He walked around, and then saw that the little red indicator light was on above the penitent's side of the confessional. Somebody was in there, kneeling, prepared to unburden themselves.

Wincing, he walked into the booth. The booth was designed so that a heavy screen provided some privacy, enough so that the priest and confessor couldn't recognize each other. He could barely see the outlines of confessor and a glint of silvery hair. Perhaps it was one of the elderly female parishioners. Trying not to surprise the confessee, Iruka said, his voice low, "Excuse me - "

A deep voice murmured, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Bless me Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was - I can't remember. Years ago. It's been a long time and -"

"I'm sorry - " Iruka said, contritely. "I know you've been waiting - but-"

"Oh, Father, it's been so hard, thank you so much for your empathy. When I saw that the church was open, I thought it was a sign to come in and unburden myself."

With a sigh, Iruka settled back into the seat and pulled the curtain around the door. He wasn't a full priest, not yet, but still, he needed to listen to this person. May there be mercy on both their souls. "May the Lord be on your lips and heart to make a good confession. Yes, my son?"

"I - I've been having bad thoughts, Father."

"Oh," Iruka said. "We all have bad thoughts at times - "

"But mine are particularly bad. It's worse because it's about a priest." The speaker's voice dropped, becoming a husky whisper. 

Iruka cleared his throat nervously. He was not prepared at all for this. "Priests are good men - sometimes - they're just - a bit set in their ways -"

"Oh, I know - I know - it's not about you, Father Chieko. I mean, him."

Iruka's mind raced. What priest could he be talking about?

"It's about Father Iruka - "

"He's not a priest," Iruka muttered. "Just a deacon."

"What?" asked the man.

"Nothing," Iruka said, raising his voice slightly. "Um, continue."

"Father Iruka - sometimes I stare at him during service."

Iruka felt suddenly exposed. Did someone catch him taking notes during Father Chieko's services? He really did have issues with the common translations (the curse of having spent several years learning ancient languages) and - but the next words brought his thoughts up short.

"He's got the most beautifully expressive brown eyes. And I imagine what they would look like if I ever got to fucking him."

Iruka inhaled soundlessly, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"He's got this way of just bending over when he's reaching out to take somebody's hand - and his ass is magnificent. It has to be - so firm and high. And his skin is so beautiful. Is he that color all over? I wonder how much he sweats, and how he smells."

Iruka wanted to stop the speaker, burst in with the idea of how crazy his words were - but the sincerity of the way he was speaking, the intensity seemed to indicate the real emotion behind the words.

"I think about the way he might moan as I pull down his pants, and when I start to finger him and open him up and start pumping away at that amazing ass, because he's got the most beautiful laugh."

Iruka started to sweat. He ran a finger under the high, stiff edge of his clerical collar. It felt too tight and he fought against the urge to unbutton it. 

"I think about receiving Holy Communion from him. I think about accepting Father Iruka's body and blood. Into my mouth. With my tongue. He's got to have an amazing penis. Just look at his skin, his hands! And when he holds that pencil up to his lips when he's talking, I think about how full and plump they are and what they would look like sucking my dick. Sorry, Father. I mean, my penis. I know it was wrong, Father, but I went in to talk to him the other day and all I did was watch how his mouth moved."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Um - " He had to make this stop, somehow. He had to. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He had to! Because, Peter, Paul and Mary, he was starting to turn all warm. Nervously, energetically warm. Sexually warm. But then again, who was this person going to turn to? Father Chieko? Iruka didn't want Father Chieko to know. 

Iruka paused, sweating, all too aware of the erection blowing up the front of his pants, and coughed. "Well, I'm sure he would find it, uh, uh, flattering? - but" his voice hurried to catch up to his thoughts, "really inappropriate. You might do well to find yourself a nice life partner instead of wasting so much energy." He cleared his throat, weakly. "Um, okay. You ready for your penance?"

"I can't, Father. I can't do it."

"No?" Iruka's voice cracked as it rose in pitch.

"No, Father. Because I'm not really sorry for these thoughts. Maybe all the others, but not this one. Not enough to stop. Because the next time I see Father Iruka, I'm going to think all of these things. And more. Because I like it." The voice was continuing, silken, "And I think about how he wears his stole -"

"Which one?" Iruka couldn't help himself. 

"It's a white one with the golden sash with the cross embroidered across the bottom. But I like to think about him in a chausable or sometimes, a cope. With lots of embroidery. Underneath the robe, he's totally naked. I want to lay him across the altar, slowly lifting the hem of the robe, watching as his body is revealed. Then spreading his legs like warm butter on toast, the fabric all bunched up around his waist, under the golden light of the stained glass of the rising sun. He's going to be so tight and hot. He's going to moan and quiver and his eyes will be shut - "

 _Oh, my God._

Iruka was unaware that he had spoken aloud until the voice said, quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Um, if you accept penance, you can accept the forgiveness of the Lord, who is good."

As if he couldn't help it, the voice murmured, "For his mercy endures forever."

"It's not a sin if you don't act on it," Iruka said. "Homosexual desires, by themselves, are not considered sinful."

"I feel better confessing."

They sat there, for a moment, and then Iruka sighed. "If you ever want to speak about this again, do come back. Um, I mean, to forgive. I mean, receive forgiveness."

Iruka could see the silhouette of the person getting up. The person paused in getting up. The voice said, "Thank you, Father."

"Thank you, come again," and Iruka wanted to slam his head against the wall of the confessional at the unintended words. 

"Father?" The voice was questioning, and Iruka could see the silhouette getting closer to the screen. Iruka gave a gasp and ran out of the confessional and into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Iruka stood nervously shifting in front of the Monsignor's office. He entered, smiling, only to be stopped in his tracks by the older man's heavy frown.

Twenty minutes later, Iruka fled the grounds of the church, eyes moist. Monsignor had just confirmed that he would never, never be a priest. Monsignor had thought that Iruka had more than enough humility and empathy - a charism of service. But he was concerned about the streak of independence, the occasional outbursts of passion, and then he decided that Iruka's devotion wasn't enough. He was might go on to many things, great things. But he would not go on to become a priest.

* * *

Several years later, Iruka was bending over the desk of a student when he heard a peculiar gasp, and then a murmured oath. The voice was familiar with Iruka, one that had once reached through a screen, and now, through the flow of time and memory. 

He lifted his head, turning toward the sound. "Can I help you?"

He met a set of mis-matched eyes, one black, one red. "Yes, yes you can." Softly, the man said, "Forgive me."

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies. Not Catholic. But I tried to do the research. Transitional deacons do wear collars, like priests, but are not ordained to hear confessions.


End file.
